To Repair a Heart
by DarkBlueLynx
Summary: Hi, I'm Sakura. I'm the saikō-komon in our Japan's underground society. This is my story about my love life with the leader of the Yakuza. I left him and now, I'm living in somewhere. Too bad I never realized that he's chasing me down. AU, NonMass
1. Chapter 1

**Guys, you should thanked Wannabe Uchiha for being my beta, adviser, and the source of my idea. She has helped a LOT of this story, and believe me, without her help, I'm sure this story would end up as another archive in my folder. I have a lot of unfinished one shots. And yeah, sometime I wasted my time to write an impulse oneshot but in the end, I couldn't present it to you guys. So yeah. Please give hugs and appreciations to her. Hehehe. **

**And this baby is sooooo looooong to make, so yeah, that's why I can't update TFM.. *Sigh* I'm working on it.**

**Anyway, go with the story. It's going to be 2 shots._  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em>(Pitter patter. Pitter patter. Pitter patter.)<em>

I walked slowly on the almost empty sidewalk as the rain kept pouring from the dark, cloudy sky. The coldness of the night wind and rain seeped through my soaked clothes into my bone, chilling my already frozen body. When I passed by a big window of a shop, I saw a blurry reflection of my slightly blue hued lips. My hair was wet and disarrayed from its usual style, and my shoulders were hunched low. I kept walking, walking oh so slowly. It seems as if I'm savoring the coldness of the rain to numb my body, my mind, and especially my pain.

_(Pitter patter. Pitter patter. Pitter patter.)_

_Pain?_

_Am I sick?_

_Cancer?_

_Leukemia?_

_(Pitter patter. Pitter patter. Pitter patter.)_

No, I'm not suffering from some mutated cells that are eating away at my normal cells. No, it was worse than that. Say, if you have a scar, you'd be able to have a plastic surgery. But what about your heart? Most of you with logic and a brain would probably say that you can leave a scar on your heart, where your blood kept being pumped (I don't understand). No, no, no. I'm talking about that invisible thing to feel emotions that we call a "heart".

_(Pitter patter. Pitter patter. Pitter patter.)_

I, a formidable and independent woman, was trained to be strong and dependable by my experiences and environment. I never thought that in my shining era, I would fall down this way. I mean, of course I've seen some scenarios where I would fall and break down into nothing but a fragile and vulnerable woman. I thought perhaps from something like an accident, blackmail, backstabbing, sickness, or isolation and so on. Yet it never ever crossed my mind that the walls I've built around me, my defenses that I have made for years, would break into nothing. That they would crumble into ashes and dust by this, this man! Just…just who did he think he is? Broke my defenses; stole my heart.

_Precious…._

…_Precious._

_Slit_

_Sinking his sharp nails_

_Peel it_

_Stabbed it_

He crushed my soul without having a second thought after he caressed and loved it!

_(Pitter patter. Pitter patter. Pitter patter.)_

_(Splash)_

Does the universe hate me that badly? Damn it, I'm not asking for a princess story where the prince saved the day and wed me, nor am I asking for a stupid drama or romance novel story! I just asked for a peaceful life with my beloved. That's all! Is it that hard?

This mindset kept whirling around my numb head as I came nearer to my sanctuary. A place I can feel safety and security; where I can be a normal, weak, vulnerable female who has a right to cry when her love left a deep gash in her heart.

_(Pitter patter. Pitter patter. Pitter patter.)_

My name is Sakura and I think my heart is going to shatter.

CRACK!

* * *

><p><strong>Eight months later<strong>

**Somewhere around Japan, Kanazawa City, Ishikawa Prefecture:**

"Thank you, Inori-chan. I'll see you tomorrow!" I yelled happily to the girl I've known for five months now. She just waved to me with a sweet smile. With a jingle sound, I opened the door of the café I've been working at for some time now and jogged out.

Facing the night sky, I walked to the paths which lead to my small flat. It's around 10 P.M. now, and the streets were really quiet and dark, unlike the town streets of Tokyo I'm fond of. Taking a deep sigh, the cool and fresh air filled my tired lungs as nostalgia crept into my mind. But before I can think about the memories, I heard a whimpered cry of a woman from the dark alley beside me. Turning my head to the right, I saw two men were harassing a woman whose clothes were torn of her shoulder.

"Please, let go of me…" the woman pleaded as the man behind her held her wrist together while the other began to unbuckle her pants.

"Shut up, you bitch. Don't you know who we are?" he taunted the poor woman. It seems that she knew what gang they belonged to, but I could care less about it. I just wanted to walk off the street. My inner mind commanded me to save the poor woman, but what was the point of moving here if I just get myself into another gang fight? But a glimpse of the tattoo on one of the men's arm caught my eyes. Aw, damn.

"Oi, oi… Didn't Itachi tell you to not misuse your title?" I called to both of the morons in front of me. I cringed a bit when I spoke Itachi's name. Why, fate must be cruel. After six months of surviving without Itachi's or any Uchiha's relations to the point of not speaking of his name, it has to be broken by two moronic excuses of human beings.

"Who are you, lady? Don't you know who we are?" one of the imbeciles of a male showed the tattoo on his arm. Disgusting and a complete idiot. How the hell they were accepted into the gang is a wonder to me. And to show off their power, it is really disgusting. Bleh, people these days.

"I'm fully aware of it, morons. What I asked you was 'Didn't Itachi tell you to not misuse your title?' Of course, if you don't want to be a minced meat by him," I told them as I checked my nails like a preppy girl.

"Who the fuck are you? How do you know Itachi-sama?" the somewhat-smarter man yelled at me.

"Just say I'm an acquaintance of the Uchiha's'. It would be in your best interest to back off and slash your tattoo."

"Heh, do you think we'd do that for some random bitch? Are you kidding me?" The stupid man laughed at his own sentence. What a pathetic lowlife.

"Yeah, I do. I never like to use this, but due to the circumstances..." I took my necklace from Itachi (ugh, _that _name again) with the pendant that belongs for Uchiha's only, which was hidden under my clothes. "As your superior from the Uchiha's, I command you to slash those tattoos now and resign," I boredly said as I showed them my pendant. Heh, never knew that it would have a good use some time in the future.

"Y-You've gotta' be kidding me!" the stupid man yelled to his friend. "We won't slash it just because of a command from a silly girl like you!" he screeched at me this time.

"We can do it the easy way or the hard way. I'm tired and desperate for my bed. So, what's your answer?" I asked him again, fed up with how long this was taking.

"Kill her!" the less stupid man yelled to his friend. Nodding, his friend charged at me with a knife. How I love fools who bring such a dangerous weapon without knowing how to use it properly.

"Hard way then." I quickly set aside to avoid the knife.

After twenty minutes of struggle, I managed to kick both of the men's asses and slash their tattoos. Admittedly, it took longer than I thought. Even though I'm more skilled than they ever will be, they definitely had size and strength on their side. I turned around to where the woman was lying helplessly, shocked at the scene presented to her.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked with concern as I offered my hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks!" she squeaked.

"Sure, just don't be that careless. There are many bad guys around and you're lucky I came across this street," I told her.

"Bye." I got out from the dark alley and went to my first destination: my flat.

* * *

><p>Cold water poured down my naked body; it refreshing me after the burden of today's activities and cleansing me of all the dirt and grime from working as a waitress in the Breeze's Café. It was relatively small café, but cute and warming in the small city here nonetheless. I rinsed the shampoo out of my -now- short hair. Taking a deep sigh, I put my hands on the cold tiled wall.<p>

Since my encounter with two of Itachi's men earlier, insecurities and anxious feelings came back at full force to my heart. Just what are they doing here? Yeah, I know that Itachi is practically ruling Japan's underground now, but this small city was scarcely spotted with the Uchiha yakuza. It's a small and peaceful city, and not interesting at all. And better yet, Shisui is the _shateigashira_ of this prefecture. He would never tell Itachi that someone spotted a pink haired girl here. No, Shisui knew my reasons. And he is not the type to do anything like that. It is not like Itachi is interested in finding his ex-girlfriend. Is he?

Itachi…

I met him around three years ago, at a "small" banquet. Tsunade, as my godmother, created it to celebrate my coming in as heiress of the Haruno Clan. I wouldn't call myself a _kumichō, _since Haruno has never controlled its own empire, but a _saikō-komon _of Uchiha. Yeah, I was the daughter of one of the evil nobles of the underground. They were not the truly violent sort; they and the Haruno clan's members were the doctors of the underground. No wonder that my parents were murdered in cold blood. They were renowned doctors and also built hospitals for the select elite around Japan and internationally. The underground nobles refuse to attend any medical center other than Haruno establishments. My parents' jobs were to cover up the medical records of the gangs and the dead bodies of the enemy, et cetera bla bla bla. Being the only heiress, I attended Konoha Medical University, founded by Tsunade. While I was underage and still in my studies, Tsunade took over the Haruno for some time; it was only until I was ready to take over it.

I was greeting guests when Fugaku-san approached me with Itachi by his side. While Fugaku-san was no stranger to me since I befriended Sasuke and he was the leader of Uchiha, the tall man with the same black eyes and hair was a complete stranger to me. He showed nothing but intelligence within his stoic onyx eyes, arrogance and pride in those high cheek bones, and the last but, oh, definitely not the least, an extremely strong sex appeal and male persona.

He, as was customary in greeting female clan heads, bowed from the waist and kissed my right hand. He was (and I am sure still is) a very smooth talker. I still remember his words. "Such a rare beauty within this dark and cold society. My honor to serve such an angel as you, Haruno-san," his lilting tenor voice spoke, barely above a murmur. Then he looked at me with those intense, abyss-like eyes, and I felt my knees wobble a bit, as small blush adorned my porcelain cheeks.

After his little action, Tsunade introduced me to Itachi. He, apparently, was Sasuke's older brother, but rarely went into Japan, since he was trained by his uncle, Madara-san. Madara-san deals with international Uchiha underground's problems. After that mini explanation, everything clicked in my mind. While Sasuke was being trained to handle the Uchiha Corporation, the worldwide company, Itachi, his older brother, was trained to be the next leader of the yakuza. It all made sense now.

Then Fugaku-san with Tsunade left me alone with the stranger that I had known for approximately five minutes. They said they needed to discuss "clan matters" and we should get to know each other a little more. Yeah, right. It seemed more like they were trying to matchmake me with him. And so we began to warm up to each other. We talked, and to my surprise we didn't have any awkward moments for the rest of the night. Conclusion, he was an interesting person to talk to. We even had a dance or two together before the night ended and the sun came up.

After that point, we got closer and closer to each other as time flew by. Itachi was well mannered but arrogant, had a brilliant brain with a humongous ego, sharp tongued with smart remarks, and very observant. While on the other hand, he bluntly pointed out that I have intelligence around his level, am a hotheaded girl, independent, and strong.

Yet, after a few weeks, I heard some rumors that he was a first class Casanova. So, being the cautious woman I am, I investigated it. He usually went after the one night stand thing. After some consideration, I wanted to see it by myself. So I waited for a perfect chance. It was still rather hard for me to believe at the time.

And I saw it, when I was in Pein-san's birthday party. It wasn't really a heart break scene, but still, I couldn't help but slightly hurt. He was indeed a Casanova.

I still remember that after that unpleasant sight, I went to the balcony, where I saw Konan-san. We had known each other around two weeks at that point, but we felt like had been good friends for years."Hard to take it?" Konan asked as she gave me a sugary sweet punch.

"Kind of. I never thought Itachi is that kind of man." I dully answered and took a sip of the punch.

"Yeah, I was like you back then. Do you know the reason Akatsuki was formed?" Konan asked as she put his hands on the balcony.

"No, why?" I asked her, curiosity evident in my tone.

"They're bachelors except Pein. Same first class Casanovas who seek the same thing."

"And enlighten me, what is that?"

"Comfort. You know that they face their own pressures every day. They were forced to take the empire, to be strong, et cetera. They rarely feel something similar to family love or such. So they seek it in sex. And actually, they're best friends too. Itachi with Kisame and Pein, Deidara and Sasori, Hidan and Kakuzu, Tobi and Zetsu."

At that point, I was shocked. I had never thought that Akatsuki was formed because of… of _that_! Because they were geniuses so they had the urge to cuddle up into one group of intellectual misfits. What the heck…Upon noticing my shocked face, Konan giggled lightly.

"Hard to believe, ne? Sakura, it's easy to pick up their interest. It's also easy to be their mistress. But it's going to be hard to tie the knot with them."

"Yeah, but you managed to do it to Pein," I murmured.

"With heart break, some struggles, and stubborn determination, yes. I'm sure you'll be able to tame Itachi. He just needs to be guided onto the right path. Besides, who can resist you, the 'Aphrodite Darling', huh?" she teased.

"You give me too much credit, Konan-san, besides, I still recall you're the 'White Angel of the Apocalypse'." I teased back.

She laughed lightly. "Yeah, we're the Devil's angels then." She smiled. "I hope that Itachi won't screw up with you. I think he is really … "

"-intrigued by me? Yeah, he's confessed that," I finished.

"Then, you two are official already?" she asked.

"No, like your words earlier, it'll be hard work to tie him down."

* * *

><p>And so, life went on. Itachi hadn't been really busy, since Fugaku-san was still in charge of the yakuza and Sasuke had already taken charge of the company. Besides, he had to prove his power and authority within the gang if he wanted to be respected and have full control.<p>

He kept courting me, and the volume of his one night stands decreased to nothing. I was happy of course, because it meant that he was serious with me. But we never made it official. I thought that it was okay, since he was always with me, but boy how wrong I was.

It all started two years later, when he was finally appointed _kumichō _of the bloody throne of Uchiha syndicate. I, unsuspecting of what would happen later, was very happy for him. It wasn't a piece of cake to prove to everyone within a gang and a circle of evil nobles that he was worth it.

I forgot about the basic rule of the underground society. Even though he had proved that he was worthy to be the next yakuza leader, he had to change every active contract from his father's name to his own. And so, the trouble began.

It was kind of troublesome to collect all contracts here and there, especially since it was already November and the contracts had to be renewed by the end of the year. So, Itachi pulled Casanova out once more. Seduce.

If the one who held the contract was male, he'd go about the usual way. Itachi would charm and assure them to write their signature on the contract. But if the contract holder was female, he'd seduce her. I never knew that he used his old methods until I saw it with my own eyes.

He was at a party one of the nobles held, and he didn't know that I was invited too. We didn't have much time together, so I thought I'd surprise him. Yet, he was the one who surprised me.

He was with the Akami's heiress, charming her with what I assumed was sweet talk. Then she whispered something in his ears, and he stopped his movement, as if he was thinking about what she said. Then, he slipped his hand around her waist and led her to somewhere. I quietly followed them, even though in the back of my mind, I knew what they would do. I kept denying it, trying to imagine it wasn't happening. Then they got into her room. Not too long after, I could hear moans of pleasure and she was moaning his name. She was fucking my Itachi. My Itachi!

Of course like any other girl would do, I left the party. But I wasn't crying. No, I didn't. He didn't deserve it, but I did confront him about it. And so, I knew his dirty secret.

* * *

><p>I gave him the silent treatment. Whenever he talked to me, I only gave him a nod, grunt, sometimes Hn-s (which he should understand, being an Uchiha). When he tried to touch me, I'd turn away and leave him. When he tried to persuade me, I'd plug my ears with my headset. (I never knew a gift from Naruto would be so useful). I kept this up until he finally got frustrated and promised me that he wouldn't do it again. Well, at least the bed part. He wouldn't promise about charming or kissing, which okay, fine, I agreed, albeit grudgingly. But in the back of my mind, I knew I wanted him for myself. He was only allowed to kiss me and only me damn it! But I took the gamble. He was needed for the society, for his clan and family, so I couldn't be selfish and have him all to myself.<p>

Then everything went unstable from that point. We'd fight, we'd make up. We gave each other the cold shoulder, and suddenly we would cuddle up in each other's embrace. This pattern repeated itself for several months, until we went on that cruise.

* * *

><p>I was looking for him, since I was bored in the party. I was also getting annoyed being asked for a dance by horny men. Yet again, when I saw him, he was with the Wakashima's heiress. She was probably around my age, and a sudden feeling of déjà vu hit me like a ton of bricks. She whispered something; Itachi hesitated for a few moments, and then put his arm around her body. I followed them again, in absolute disgust and amazement, only to be met by moans of pleasures. "This is the last straw," I thought angrily as a few lonely tears managed to escape my eyes. I ran to my bedroom. (Yes, mine, not ours. We had our own separate bedrooms.)<p>

I couldn't take it anymore. If he was so possessive of me, then why I couldn't I be the same? I wanted Itachi for myself, no matter how selfish it was. I just, I didn't give crap anymore, whether he loved me or not. If he loved me, he would have never done this. He would've saved himself just for me, not gone whoring himself just for clan responsibilities. With that thought in my mind, I packed my clothes and called Tsunade to have her send me a helicopter to fly away from here.

Two hours later (with many desperate attempt to control my sobs and tears) Itachi came into my bedroom. I was facing the window, and as soon as Itachi put his foot in my bedroom, I saw the red light from my heli. He, upon noticing the packed suitcases which were laying on my bed, frowned.

"What's wrong?" Kami, he had recently bedded another girl, yet he showed up in front of me, like he did nothing!

"What's wrong? What's wrong? Is that all you can ask me!" I lashed as I turned around to face him. He was taken aback by my sudden anger. Yet, his face turned back into its emotionless mask in a mere second.

"Then, what happened?" Itachi asked coolly.

"Itachi, do you know that if two people love each other, they save themselves for each other?" I questioned bitterly. It seemed that realization dawned upon him.

"Blossom…you saw me?" Itachi asked as his body went rigid, even though just the slightest.

"No shit Sherlock! I-I can't do this anymore, Itachi. I-I can't. Do you ever think about my feelings? No, of course not. Who am I kidding?" I laughed bitterly as I took my suitcases.

"You're being childish, Sakura. I can't be yours completely and you know it. You can't be selfish, Sakura. I have to do this." Itachi told me.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm very childish to think that you'd be mine completely. But, I'm your girlfriend Itachi. I have the right to confront you like this!" I snapped. It seemed like Itachi was reaching his own boiling point.

"You're my girlfriend, Sakura. Yes, we're together. But that's what you are. Girlfriend, not a lover. Come to think of it, I think I've had enough of your tantrums. I tried to bear it, but it seems that you have to come back to earth and snap out of your dream," Itachi coldly stated.

It felt like a thunder stroke at me. You're not my girlfriend… girlfriend, not lover."Is that what I am to you, Itachi? Just a mistress between your mistresses?" I softly asked as pink bangs hid my glassy eyes. "Thank you for making clear my place, Uchiha-san. I'm done being your girlfriend." I faced him. "Goodbye, Uchiha-san." I bowed, took my suitcases, and walked out the door. After I turned the knob, then I stopped."I hope you won't break your lover's heart… like you broke mine," I whispered. And I left the room completely.

* * *

><p>The fact that he didn't chase me or contact me left me devastated. Was it that easy for him to forget me? Did he even love me back then? Was I really just a toy mistress to him? Why didn't he even try to win my forgiveness?<p>

I cried and cried for days. Sasuke, Naruto, and Ino tried to contact me, but to no avail. When I wanted to isolate myself, so be it. I destroyed everything that was related to him. I watched every romantic, cheesy, chic-flick, break-up movie in existence. I went through all our home movies about us and cried afterward. Numerous times I almost called him, but I always shut my phone. It hurt so much. Itachi was not my first love, yet why did it hurt so much?

Tsunade, upon noticing my broken state, tried to force me to go on a vacation. Yet, I kept saying no. Until the thirty-two days after our break up, heh… if it could be called that, I fed was fed up. I was fed up of crying; I was fed up of this ache; I was fed up of being a pitiful girl. So, I called Tsunade and took her offers of vacation.

And after some thought, I wanted… I wanted to live as a normal girl. Not as the Haruno's only heiress, or the 'Aphrodite Darling', or even Sakura Haruno. Just a plain Sakura.

* * *

><p>Note :<p>

_shateigashira_ - The leader of the kyodai (_the brothers_). He sees to it that the kyodai do their duties well for the yakuza clan.

Other : http:/ en. wikipedia. org/ wiki/ Yakuza # Structure


	2. Surprise surprise

So here I am, in a cramped flat, working to my bone, in a quiet, isolated town in Japan, just to gain an honest living and also give me a fresh start. It still hurts when I think about him or see his face in the magazines and news, but I have to bear it until another man can heal it. Besides, time can heal all the wounds, no? As usual, Tsunade is in charge of the hospitals again. I need to thank her sometime later. Maybe a crate or two of the finest sake will do to repay her. 

Turning off the water, I step out from my small bathroom and proceed to my bedroom with a towel around my body and another smaller one on my shoulder, fully intending to change into my pajamas and take a good sleep.

* * *

><p>While on the other side of the Sakura's flat building:<p>

A man with messy red hair put down his binoculars as wind swept his already messy hair, while his partner, a man with dark blue-ish hair in a porcupine-like style, smirked in triumph."Found ya'."

* * *

><p><em>(Play Kanye West, Heartless for better imagination)<em>

"Oi, Itachi. Aren't you supposedly finding your fucking girlfriend?" Hidan asked the tall, raven haired man, who sat on the bar in the Akatsuki HQ.

"Shut up, Hidan," Itachi retorted grumpily as he sipped more of his alcoholic beverage. "And  
>don't call her my girlfriend." <p>

"Yeah, yeah. She's your fucking lover who accidentally slipped out from your fucking hand, thanks to your fucking cold heart," Hidan threw back as he easily downed a shot of vodka.

Silence filled the almost empty room. 

"Still no word from Sharky?" Hidan asked, trying to make conversation.

"Hell no. If he sent word, then why the hell would I be here?" Itachi spat a bit drunkenly. 

"What the fuck? You're fucking drunk Itachi?" Hidan exclaimed in surprise. Itachi Uchiha was famous for his insanely high level of alcohol tolerance. 

"Hn," Itachi replied as he nursed his scotch and inhaled his cigarette smoke. 

Suddenly, a quite big bucket of cold water filled with ice and salt was thrown on top Itachi, wetting his body with freezing water from the head to toe. His smoke was off, his glass was filled with clear water now, and Itachi couldn't bring himself to care about it. 

"If you want to have her again, clean yourself up, brush your teeth to take care of your alcoholic breath, and speed of to Kanazawa City, Ishikawa Prefecture. Kisame found her. Ask Shisui's help if you don't know the place," Konan coldly told the raven haired man as she held the bucket in her left hand. She put her right hand on her hips and said, "If you screw up this time, I swear on Pein's ass that I'll hunt you down and take out your organs one by one with a dull butter knife. Get it?" Konan threatened. Standing behind Konan, Pein just shook his head and gave Itachi a sympathy filled face. As the seconds ticked by, Hidan's shocked face turned to a gleeful one, and he laughed as loud as can be. Itachi just got up and went the direction of his room.

"I won't…" Itachi whispered after a few moments, leaving Konan with a satisfied smile on her face. 

"A bit surprising, no?" Pein asked as he took a seat beside Hidan. 

"No shit, who would've thought that he'd go all angsty and emo because of a fucking girl?" Hidan replied with a grin.

"Looks like we'll see a whipped Uchiha in here later..."

* * *

><p>Seven Months Ago:<p>

_"__Itachi!" Konan yelled at the top of her lungs. Most of the Akatsuki's members were relaxing on the lounge where Itachi was sipping his alcoholic beverage. Behind Konan, Pein stood with a cold mask of hate on his face and Kisame. "Itachi!" Kisame roared as he ran to Itachi and punch him across the room.  
><em>

_"__What the fuck, Sharky?" Hidan exclaimed as he got off from his seat.  
><em>

_"__Yeah, un. What's wrong in your mind, un?" Deidara asked as he watched Kisame beat Itachi to a bloody pulp._

_"__This. Fucker. Here. Is. As. Good. As. Trash!" Kisame said between his labored breathing as he punched Itachi once more._

_Deidara and Sasori quickly restrained Kisame as Hidan helped Itachi stand._

_"__How could you do that to Sakura? She's a good woman, damn it! Why the fuck are you not answering?" Kisame yelled as blood streamed down from the corner of Itachi's mouth._

_"__What's going on here?" Kakuzu asked. __And so, Konan told everyone of the event between Itachi and Sakura._

_"__Fuck…" Hidan whispered slowly as he sank onto the sofa.  
><em>

"_I didn't mean it," Itachi mumbled as a nurse tended him._

_"__What?" came the surprised reply from Kisame._

_"__I got carried away, and now I've lost her," Itachi stated, bitterness evident in his voice. He threw back his head as he downed another shot of vodka._

_"__Eh, Uchiha-sama, you can't drink anymore. You've had more than seve-" the nurse said before Itachi cut her off._

_"__Shut the fuck up," Itachi murmured as he reached for the bottle of vodka to refill his shot glass._

_Kisame and the rest of them were_ awed. The_ Itachi Uchiha has just cursed? To a woman no less? This is insanity!_

* * *

><p>Present; Next Day:<p>

Breeze's Café

4:00 PM.

"Inori-chan, have you cleaned the dirty glasses and plates from the lunch rush earlier?" I asked kindly as she took a seat on a chair.

"No, I haven't Sakura-chan. I'll do it later. My feet are still killing me," Inori spoke in her quiet voice. Aw, she's so cute! She reminds me of one of my old best friends, Hinata Hyuuga. I had to break contact with her. She was sweet as sugar, but she would probably accidentally give away my location. Hinata…

"Wow... We never have that many costumers!" Shu, disturbing my musings, grinned cheekily to us as he brought a tray with two glasses of iced tea on it. I took the glasses and gave one to Inori.

"Thank you," Inori spoke softly.

"Yeah, what's up with the sudden costumer rush, I wonder?" I sipped the iced tea.

"Don't ask to me. But do you realize that they mainly looked rather wealthy?"

"Yeah, I agree with you, Shu. They weren't from here," Daisuke joined in, pulling a seat up next to Inori. "There were some stranger guys among them too."

"Strange guys? What do you mean?" I questioned him. I didn't notice anything. Hey, don't blame me; I was really too busy to take a look at each costumer.

"Yeah, there was a guy who looked like a shark, a guy who had long bangs in front of his face, and a guy with messy red hair. They were all sitting at the same table," Daisuke said.

Like shark, long bangs, messy red… Damn, it couldn't be Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori, right…right? What the hell are they doing here? And how the hell did I not notice them earlier? Are they here because of Itachi? No, no, no. Bad thought, Sakura. A very bad thought. Messy red guy and long bangs guy could be other people… but like shark? How great is the chance that guy who looks like a shark isn't Kisame?

'_About one in a million. Oh hell, zero in a million, dear,'_ my inner said.

"_**Not now, Inner!"**_ I mentally screeched.

"I'm out from this conversation. I'll do the dishes. We still have a lot of work," I said in as normal as I could manage. I walked over to the counter to retrieve the tray and put my glass on it.

"I-I'll do it, Sakura-chan. You've worked longer than I have," she stuttered. Inori is surely a lovely girl.

"Nah, nonsense, I'll do it. Just take a rest, Inori-chan." I smiled at her and went to the back room.

* * *

><p>Three Hours Later:<p>

"Umm… Sakura?" Daisuke started when we were taking a break. It's a slow night and I hope Shu will close the café sooner tonight. 

"Yeah?" 

"Wo-would you like to grab something after we come home today?" he asked nervously. 

I was a bit shocked at his invitation. It's true. He's kind of hot, funny, and smart enough for me. I was contemplating whether to agree or not when Shu suddenly popped out of nowhere. 

"Okay, we'll close now. We have enough money to cover up for another four days target!" Shu happily exclaimed. 

"Really?" I raised my eyebrow to him. Like, really? 

"Yeah, besides, I'm sure you can use this chance to take a walk or such with Daisuke. Right, Daisuke?" Shu winked at him. 

Daisuke and I just blush lightly at his comment. 

"Now, shoo! Shoo you love birds. I'll close the café with Inori-chan," Shu said as he cast us out with his hands. 

"Yeah, right. What you mean is with closing the café, you get some sweet time alone with Inori-chan. Havin' that lovin' feelin'?" I teased him back. 

Shu blushed at my comment. "Just get out already!"

* * *

><p>We were taking a walk on the street after we finished our dinner in a small but nice restaurant. Daisuke was surprisingly talkative. He's also sweet in his own way.<p>

"You know, there's a family. One night, the daughter of the small family admitted to her father her sexual orientation. 'I'm a lesbian,' the girl said to her father. 'Okay, that's alright, I guess,' the father said. The younger daughter also admitted to her father. 'I'm also a lesbian, Father.' Their father then said, "Kami, isn't there at least _one_ person in our family who loves male anatomy?' Then, his son answered, 'I do, Dad.' And so, that's how the unfortunate father was in the hospital for a month because of a heart attack," Daisuke ended his story. 

I can't help but laugh at his joke. Even though it's a bit dirty, it makes me laugh. After my laughter subsided, I noticed a faint smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he kept staring at me."What?" I asked him with a small smile on my face. 

"You're beautiful when you laugh. It makes you look like an innocent girl," he answered with a cheeky grin.

"You're so cheesy!" I exclaimed as I playfully bumped into him purposely, making him stumble into the side of a street lamp.

"Hey, I'll get you back for that one!" Daisuke playfully yelled to me as I ran away from him. The rest of our walk was filled with laughter and the occasional sound of playful punches from me. I was so happy that I completely forgot about Itachi, Akatsuki, Uchiha, or anything else for that matter. Just me, Daisuke, and the happiness that dwelled within me. Maybe this is the right time to open my heart once more.

The two young waiters didn't realize that they were being followed by a sleek, black sport car or how the driver's hand held the steering wheel tightly as he gritted his teeth together. He quickly sped off from the street toward the path that lead to his objective's place.

"Find out who he is, his dreams, and any other information. I want you to inform me tonight," he ended the one way conversation. He threw his phone to the seat beside him with rage and jealousy.

* * *

><p>Six Months Earlier:<p>

_"__Do you regret it?" Kisame asked suddenly. Itachi and Kisame were attending a ball when he asked it._

_"__Regret what?" Itachi asked as he sipped more of his champagne._

_"__You drink and smoke every day, and you rarely play with girls anymore. Do you miss her?" Kisame asked as he took the glass from Itachi._

_"__Hn." Itachi answered._

_"__I'll send my men to find her. She's a nice girl, so don't lose her again, you idiot." Kisame set the glass away from Itachi, and sent a warning look to his best friend._

_"__Aa."- Thank you._

* * *

><p><strong>Present:<strong>

"I had a great night. Thank you, Daisuke," I kindly told the male in front of her.

"Me too. Thanks," Daisuke replied with a sincere smile.

"Umm… Do you want to have some tea?"

"Nah, it's already late. I should get going, but thanks," Daisuke replied. He leaned into me and kissed my forehead lightly and moved his face to mine. The distance between our faces was mere centimeters. "Good night, Sakura-chan," he slightly whispered as a pretty pink blush formed on my porcelain cheeks. Daisuke suddenly pulled up with another cheeky grin on his face.

"See you tomorrow, Sakura-chan!" He waved as he ran out from my floor. I just waved back with a sweet smile on my face. Shaking my head, I went into my flat and closed the door with a click.

* * *

><p><em>'He sure is a funny guy,'<em> Inner spoke to me as I played with her hair

_**"Yeah… Could we start over, Inner?" **_

_'Of course!' _was the last reply from my inner before I fell asleep, unaware of the morning event that would surprise the hell out of me.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day:<strong>

**Breeze Café**

**10:00 AM**

"Thank you, so much. I'll fill it out as soon as possible, Dad," came happy responses from Daisuke, who is on the phone with someone.

Inori and I just shared a look with the same thing in mind, "What's wrong with Daisuke?"

"Yippe!" Daisuke happily screamed as he jumped around the café. Thank Kami there's no one here but the crew.

"What's up, Daisuke?" I asked him. Daisuke ran to me and hugged the living daylights out of me.

"I got a scholarship to France! I can be a real chef now!"

"W-what?"

"Yeah, Can you believe it? They've neglected my applicant for almost a year! I'm going to Tokyo today to take my form. Is it okay, Shu?"

"Yeah, sure. Congratulations, by the way," Shu said while giving Dai a pat on the back.

"Congratulation, Daisuke-san," Inori kindly told him.

"Yeah, congrats, Dai! I hope you won't forget us here," I teased.

"No, of course not!"

"When will you go to France?" Shu asked him.

"Next week." Daisuke replied, giddy as all get out.

"What? That soon?" Shu asked with a frown.

"Yeah, why?"

"Umm… Isn't it a bit suspicious to be that fast? I mean, the VISA, passport, et cetera," I also told him with a frown.

"Umm... I don't really know too. But it's true. They contacted my parents. If it isn't, they can't have my phone number and my house's number. They even can tell me what the reason is why I cook," Daisuke tried to reason.

"Okay… Just be careful, alright?" Inori requested, slight worry tinting her voice.

"Yeah! Finally! My dream can come true!" Daisuke yelled into the air.

* * *

><p><em>'Hey, Sakura?'<em>

_**"Yeah?"**_

_'Isn't it a bit suspicious?'_

_**"About Daisuke?"**_

_'Yeah, I mean, what the hell? Someone has to be pulling the string.'_

_**"I think so. But who? I don't think underground society will look at simple thing like this."**_

_'Dunno,'_ came my inner voice.

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Daisuke. You didn't have to walk me home, actually," I said as we stood in front of my flat.<p>

"No, it's okay with me. See you tomorrow?" he asked.

"Sure, goodnight." I waved to him.

He waved back and jogged out from my vision.I sighed at his antics. He really is a cute guy. I turned the knob and went into my flat. Everything was dark. Did I forget to turn on the lamp earlier?

I put my shoes on the mat as I walked to my room slowly. Suddenly, I was backed up against the wall.

"Hello, blossom. Long time no see," a man whispered as he held my hands beside me and held my legs with his own. That-that voice!

"I-Ita-Uchiha! What the hell are you doing here?" I yelled as I thrashed around him, trying to get free.

"Hm? No Itachi-kun? Don't you miss me, Blossom?" Itachi softly whispered.

"Hardly," I snorted. Well, that's a BIG lie. "Get off of me, Uchiha," I hissed, venom dripping off my words.

"Hm? You're lying… Anyway, who was the guy earlier, Blossom? Is he my substitute?" Itachi whispered softly as he stared at my eyes."Who's that, Blossom?" Itachi whispered seductively as he softly nuzzled my neck. My pulse beat quickly, as his breaths came nearer to my sensitive spot, my ear. I squirmed in vain to get out of his body cage, but his grip didn't loosen even for a mere second. I released a strained moan when he bit the shell of my ear softly.

"Who's the guy?" he repeated his question. After knowing Itachi in times past, I know how to retort back to his question without failing miserably. 

"Don't you have your own resources?" I haughtily and bravely, you may add, stared into his deep onyx eyes when he lifted his head from my neck. 

"I'd like to hear it from the main resource." His eyes gazed back into mine. His face may be an usually stoic face, but I can see the arrogance and haughtiness displayed within his eyes and… and… that curled smirk! I'll wipe that smirk off his pretty face as soon as I can escape! How dare he barge into my flat and molest me after he said those hurtful words! He didn't chase me after I broke up with him and ignored my existence for a damn six months! 

"It's none of your business, Uchiha. Why the fuck do you care?" I spat at him. 

"It's my business to know who you are socializing with. You are mine," he growled dangerously. 

"Yeah, right. Who do you think you are? You're nothing but my _ex-_boyfriend, Uchiha. You have no right to know whoever I fuck," I coldly stated. I didn't face him, but let my face angle down to the right, where for the first time I think my dull carpet is more interesting. In a fraction of a second after I closed my mouth, I saw a glimmer of pain and hurt from the corner of my eyes before it was replaced with his darkened aura in another second.

**BOOM !**

He hit the spot beside me in a sudden, angry movement, leaving a quite big crack in the wall. I gasped in surprise since I wasn't prepared for this. What the hell?

"What the hell is wrong with you Uchiha?" My blood was still pumping madly because of the shock. The hand which he used to hit the wall held my chin, forcing me to look into his face. Ouch, it hurts! 

"Answer me, Sakura." His eyes were blood red as his voice showed nothing but anger. I, of all people, know that shit is going down and never, ever deny his wish when he is in this state. "Why? Why do you hide the identity of that Kurushima boy?" Kurushima? Kuru- Daisuke Kurishima! Hell, if he already knew, then why the hell did he ask me? 

"Because, I want to know whether you'll hide his identity to me or not," he replied smartly. Ugh, did I vocalize my mind once again? Then it clicked.

"You're the one who pulled the strings so he can be accepted to that University," I stated as shock filled me. Why?

"Still as sharp as usual, Sakura."

"Why?"

"Since you won't allow me to kill any men who are near you, I think I can fulfill his small wish so he can get away from here."

"And who the fuck do you think you are to come to that idea? And what the fuck are you doing here?" I hissed at him

"I'm merely taking back what's mine," he answered hotly.

"I have nothing that is related to you in here," I spat at him.

"I'm not talking about my properties. I'm talking about taking my woman back."

"What ?" Smooth, Sakura... smooth…

He just smirked again, and I swear, I'll take down that smirk with my fists, CHA! Just if my hands aren't restrained...

"I came back to take you." And he kissed me on the lips. Hard, demanding, but with enough gentleness to not hurt me. I struggled in his kiss and tried my hardest to not kiss him back. Keyword: tried. But who can resist when the sexiest man alive when he kisses you like _that_?I hesitantly kissed him back and sparks filled my whole body. Right after I responded, he intensified his kisses. After it felt like an eternity, he pulled back.

"Come home with me." It wasn't a request.

"No," came my breathy answer.

"Come," he demanded.

"Hell no."

"Come back with me or I'll make Daisuke's scholarship go off," he threatened.

"Fine, but this is for Daisuke. I'm not going to come back hanging on to you begging you to fuck me," I growled maliciously. Itachi's face turned slightly pissed for a moment before it returned to his mask. He realized that I said I'd come back, and that would be the best he could get.

"I'll give you a day to resign from the café," he coolly stated. A day? What kind of time is that?

"Two weeks."

"Two days."

"One week."

"Three days. Take it or lose it, Blossom. I'm not a patient man," Itachi said nonchalantly.What the hell. Here I am, trapped between the wall and my ex, and currently bargaining my freedom which should be my right ? What the heck…..

"Fine. But _one_ disappointed word from Daisuke-kun, and I'll gladly kill you, Uchiha." I threatened.

* * *

><p>His eyes darkened at the mentioned name of his rival. With a -kun no less! How could she? He took hold of my chin again. "Don't call him with -kun. He's nobody. Call me Itachi-kun like you used to."<p>

"Tch. And if I recall correctly, you're the one who dumped me." Hurt and betrayal came with force into my heart once more. Why, why when I thought I could move on, he came back?

"I didn't mean it…" he said slowly.

"Yeah, right. Then why didn't you chase after me?" Feelings, be damned.

"Because I didn't know that you wanted me to chase you." He turned his face to stare at the wall beside me. What? Was he serious?

"What? Are you that emotionless to think it that way?" I questioned him. Hate poured off my words. I could care less if he was hurt by my sentence. "And I'm just a girlfriend to you remember? Not your fucking lover?" I imitated his sentence.

"You… you don't understand. I don't know anything about starting a normal relationship, as embarrassing as it is. I thought you were the only girl I would think of as a girlfriend." His long bangs hid his eyes. "But when you left me, I felt some strange emotions. I felt hollow and my chest hurt. I tried to ignore it, but I can't."

"What ? Are you serious?" Is Itachi Uchiha admitting he has feelings?

"Do I ever joke about matters like this?" His voice was dead serious, maybe even a little deadly.

"Well, sorry Mr. Casanova. How could I believe your words again when you did nothing but hurt and betray me? Not to mention your title as Casanova," I snorted. Seriously, he had the title.

"I haven't touched any girl since the last contract I made," Itachi growled.

"And when was that?" I haughtily asked.

"When you left me at the cruise. She should have been my last contract to make. I wanted to tell you that when we met at your room; I wanted to ask you to be mine. But you left me," he hissed.

"Well, sorry then! How could I cope when the man I loved fucked another girl! Again! With your reputation, it's a bit hard to believe you!"

"Stop using past tense with me, Sakura! Just... just give me another shot. I want to make up with you," he whispered. Pain, so much longing and hurt were in his words. He released me slowly and walked backward slowly. "I'm tired of this. I'm tired of chasing you. I'm tired of seeing you with other men. Give me another chance, another shot to prove you I'm not like that anymore." Sincerity and honesty filled his voice.

Then suddenly, I punched him square in the jaw. He wasn't expecting my move, thus fell down with a loud thump.

"You asked for it, Uchiha." He really was asking for it with those smirks from earlier. I felt a lot better after releasing my pent up frustration. Then I walked slowly to him and gave my hand. "Don't upset me again, or I'll kick your ass. If you really piss me off, you won't be able to reproduce."

Itachi smirked and got up. That's when I noticed a faint black around his left eye.

"Did you get into a fight?"

"Kisame. He beat me into pulp when he heard about us," Itachi answered.

"I see." I giggled lightly. I kind of want to see that. I walked to my kitchen and took a liter milk out from my fridge. I put it on the buffet when suddenly Itachi enveloped me from behind… I can feel his heat radiating from his masculine body. His arms rounded my body as his chin rested in the juncture of my neck.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. He was ... sorry? Now, that caught me off guard.

"W-what?"

"I'm sorry... For earlier and when we fought on the cruise. I shouldn't have been so harsh with you. You only demand your rights." He was speaking softly, but it shocked me so much, he may of well as shouted. And did he sound… guilty?

"It's … okay, I guess. It has already happened," I hesitated.

His embrace tightened around me."Don't say it like you are used to it."

"But I am, Itachi. Besides, no harm done, okay? But why after eight months? And why now? You can talk to me as soon as I come back from my 'vacation' time," I sighed and spoke to him softly. These rare moments are my favorite, where he'll reveal his weaker, truer side-the vulnerable and fragile man who has a dark and hard life within his cold mask and shell.

"You're really hard to track. It seems Tsunade still hates me. And besides," he nuzzled my neck."If I don't, I'm afraid you'll runaway like the last time. Away from me, out of my reach. And I'm afraid of it," he whispered with agony. Did...did he miss me that much? Did my disappearance actually affect him that much? Was what Sasuke told me true?

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Hey, Sakura."_

_"__Hey, Sasuke. What's up with the sudden call?"_

_"__Itachi is a wreck since you left his life."_

_"__It's his loss then. Besides, he was the one who pushed me away."_

_"__But you're the one who left him. Look, Sakura, I'm not talking to you now to make an argument, but think about it. I lived with all of you, with Konoha 12, where I learnt about emotions. But Aniki? He has no one to teach him. He's always drunk each night, he smokes, and he rarely eats. He never has an emotional attachment to a girl. He's still confused on what to do."_

_"__Your point is?" I asked as I flipped my magazine._

_"__Give him another chance when he realizes what he should do."_

_"__We'll see later. How are you anyway?"_

* * *

><p>"Are you afraid of losing me, Itachi?" I hesitated in asking him this. I have to know though, before I can make any decision.<p>

"Every day, every second, Sakura, I'm afraid that I'll lose you to a better man with a better future and a normal life you were yearning for. I'm afraid that you'll leave me again, alone in this world. I need you, Sakura. I love you so much," he whispered in my ear. My eyes widened at this. Even though we had dated for some time, he never said that he loved me. "I love you," echoed in my mind. At this point, I felt my tears began to cascade down to my face.

"Don't leave me again. Stand by my side... Come back to me." Hurt and pain was obvious in his usually cold and controlled voice.

_The first step._

"Say it again Itachi-kun. Say that you love me," I said as I found my resolve.

"I love you, Sakura. I fucking love you."

_The second step._

"Will you faithfully stay by my side?" I asked him.

"Yes, I'm yours to keep."

_The final step._

"Then, if you have to protect me from danger, would you sacrifice you life ? Would you take death's hand for me?" I started to smile, but he couldn't see it as it was hidden behind my veil of hair.

"I..."

"I... I won't do that," Itachi answered.

"Why?" My smile grew.

"Because… if I want to make you happy for the rest of your life, then I have to live. I must survive, no matter what the circumstances. I'll think of another way to save you." And I, for the first time since our break up, genuinely smiled.

I turned around, surprising him, and hugged the hell out of him."Then, you have your chance."

* * *

><p>"Oh my Kami, Sakura! I never thought this day would happen!" came the squeal from Ino.<p>

"Yeah, I didn't either." I smiled happily as I looked at my appearance in front of the big mirror. It has been a year since our last make up.

* * *

><p><em>Kring! Kring !<br>_

_I slowly opened my eyes as the annoying sounds of the bell woke me up. Groaning slightly, I took a shirt from the floor. "I must of stripped myself then." I thought in my hazy , I couldn't remember it. I buttoned it up most of the way to maintain my modesty. __"Coming!" I yelled hazily as I walked to the door. I opened it to meet Inori and Shu's faces._

"_What's up, guys? Why did you come here so early?" I asked sleepily as I leaned on the door frame._

"_Uh… It's already eleven, Sakura-chan," Inori hesitantly told me._

"_And… have fun… last night?" Shu asked me with a small blush came to his face._

"_Whatcha mean?" I asked them as my brain started working. Last night, last night… Itachi! My eyes snapped open as realization dawned on me._

"_Who's that, Blossom?" a manly voiced asked me from behind. I whipped my head around quickly. And there he was, standing so proudly and easily with a smirk plastered on his face. Itachi was shirtless, showing the world his muscled body, and clad only in his black jeans, which were hanging lowly around his hips._

_Inori turned tomato red as she turned her head away from Itachi. Shu just looked shocked as he recognized the man who stood behind me._

"_Is-is that, Ita-Itachi Uchiha?" he asked me slowly as he stared at Itachi._

"_Yeah, that's me," Itachi answered coolly. I felt Shu's want to interrogate me with the way he stared at me._

"_Go wear your shirt, Itachi," I hissed at him._

"_You wore it." Aw, damn._

* * *

><p>I giggled slightly at the memory. After that morning, I explained to all of my friends at the café of who I really am.<p>

(Is that why you look like the Sakura Haruno? Man, then why did you change it to Sakura Ishina?)

And they took it ... well, I guess. With my help and Itachi's, Breeze's café has many branches around Japan. Daisuke went to France to continue his study. Shu and Inori are engaged. Everything is neat and tidy.

And how about Itachi and me?

Well, after I let him into my life again, he truly changed. As corny as it seems, he had crafted a special bracelet for me and a wrist cuff for him.

It symbolized as a handcuff to each of us. I laughed at his romantic antics, but I really appreciated it anyway.

It was around a month after I went back to Tokyo. We rarely got into a fight after that point. Good old days.

"Sakura ! Snap out from your dream! The music has started." Ino's voice snapped me out from my reminiscence. I smiled and walked out slowly as the music played. Kakashi, as my godfather, accompanied me.I walked slowly to the altar where Itachi was waiting for me. He smiled and extended his hand to me. My life couldn't get better than this.

Today, I'm no longer Sakura Haruno. From this point on, I'm Sakura Uchiha, and I'll spend the rest of my life with my love, Itachi.

_Together. Forever._

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for everyone who has reviewed, alerted and favorites this story ! I hope to hear you again next time. Ja !<em>

__

_P.S : Give Wannabe Uchiha a huge hug if you want another great story thanks to her help and dedication !  
><em>


End file.
